Yes or no love for a monster
by Starr Kim Chi Chitree
Summary: Justin Gabriel asks Drew McIntyre to join the pack. my oc Genie. Wade Barrett. Heath Slater. Jinder Mahal. Sheamus. Lara. read and review. Warning yaoi gay sex.


Yes or no love for a monster

It was a year ago Justin Gabriel Find Drew McIntyre knocked out inside of the pyramids and decided to save him.

Drew was scared when he woke up in Justin's arms and he scream because he know about Justin being a Werewolf.

Justin decided to show his human form to calm Drew down and Eventually he did calm down.

Drew was confused.

Why did you save me?. Asks Drew.

You reminded me of someone I once knew. Answers Justin.

Eventually Justin and Drew became friends and Drew like to call him Gabriel.

It's now the present day.

Justin and Drew are sparring at Justin's house.

You know Drew you're hot in your little kilt. Says Justin.

Justin Licks his lips and sits down.

Oh do you like men Gabriel?. Asks Drew.

Yes I do and I know you do to. Answers Justin.

Drew Laughs and moves closer to Justin and bent down and Whisper inn to Justin's ear.

Oh do you want me Gabriel. Asks Drew.

Yes Drew I do want you. Answers Justin.

Why do you want me?. Asks Drew.

Because you're sexy. Answers Justin.

What if I say no to you would you be mad? Asks Drew Laughing.

What? why are you teasing me Drew if you do not want to fuck than don't teas. Says Justin.

I only want to find someone to love me but since that not going to happen I might as well play the same game everyone play with me. Said Drew sounding evil.

Justin confused by the sudden change of Drew's mood and pushed Drew away.

You Think it is a game it not. Yelled Justin.

Oh but it is. Says Drew Licking his Sexy Lips.

No it not you little Brat stop licking you're lips. Yelled Justin.

Justin got up and grabbed Drew's hand dragging him to his bedroom He pushed Drew down to his mattress.

You should know better than to tease a monster Now Dis'robe!. Justin Commanded.

What why Gabriel?. Says Drew sounding scared.

Do it now! get naked Drew or I'm going to get mad. Says Justin.

Drew Disrobes slowly Drew was scared and was sure that he had crossed the line and that Justin was going to rape him.

Good now come here so I can get a better look at you. Says Justin.

Drew nervously walked over to Justin All of a sudden Justin wraps his strong arms around Drew's lean body and press Drew's forehead to his own.

It not a fun game is it Drew?. Asks Justin.

Justin kissed Drew.

As soon as Drew said no it'd be rape Justin knew this Drew knew this And that's exactly what Drew yelled.

Justin Laughs and let go of Drew.

Your saying no now but you're not fighting me off and you got naked. Says Justin.

So what? you said if I didn't do it you Would be mad. Says Drew nervously.

You're a fucking teas Drew! You know you like it you like me you're the one playing a game. Says Justin.

Drew sits on the bed and Justin sits down next to him.

Maybe I do like you but you're not human and I know what happened to my ex boyfriend. Says Drew.

I was trying to kill him and Heath Slater and Wade Barrett play a big part in it too! I would never hurt you like that Drew. Says Justin.

You were trying to kill my ex boyfriend? why did the three of you try to do that Gabriel. Asks Drew.

Because he wasn't being very good to you and you deserve so much better. Answers Justin.

Oh I see so do you love me or something. Says Drew.

Yes I love you Drew. Says Justin.

Do you still want to have sex. Asks Drew.

Only if you want to. Answers Justin.

Drew crawled on top of Justin and kissed him Justin Laughs and tossed Drew on to the bed.

So is at a yes. Asks Justin.

I'm saying yes. Answers Drew.

Justin got a bottle of lube out.

Come on I need you now Gabriel. Says Drew.

Okay if you say so Drew. Says Justin.

Justin put lube on his fingers and presses a finger inside of Drew.

Oh fuck! Gabriel!. Yells Drew.

And that's just my finger. Says Justin.

Waiting a few moments Justin then adds another finger.

It hurts Gabriel!. Yells Drew.

Sorry I'm doing my best not to hurt you Drew. Says Justin.

Drew Screamed as Justin adds another finger.

It okay I know it hurts Drew but Please try to relax. Says Justin.

Okay Gabriel I will try to relax. Says Drew.

A few moments later Justin pulled all of his fingers out and pushed his hard cock all the way in to Drew's ass he moving slow at first.

Oh Gabriel it hurts. Says Drew.

Do you want me to stop. Asks Justin.

Keep going. Answers Drew.

Justin moaned with his release and Drew Yells oh fuck Gabriel!.

hours later Justin got up to call his pack who are not all werewolf but are creatures of all kinds.

Drew is ready for the truth I will tell him to-night. Says Justin.

Know I want to tell him he is my Best friend. Says Wade.

Okay Wade but you need to come over now. Says Justin.

I got it I'm on my way oh Justin do the others know that we are going to tell Drew. Says Wade.

Know one but Genie knows about it. Says Justin.

Good we don't want to overwhelm Drew. Says Wade.

Five minutes later Wade got to Justin's house.

Hi Justin So Is Genie going to change him into a creature to-night. Says Wade.

Yes if he want us to. Answers Justin.

Drew wake up. Says Wade.

What is going on why are you here?. Asks Drew.

Wade tells him all about the pack and Justin wanting him to be one of them Wade shows his creature form.

What Wade you're a cat? When did you become a cat? how did you become a cat?. Asks Drew.

I was born this way I got good at hiding it. Answers Wade.

Who is that girl. Asks Drew.

Her name is Genie as her name implied she is a Genie and if you join the pack she will change you into a creature to-night and tomorrow you will meet all of the pack. Answers Wade.

Is it going to hurt to change into a creature?. Asks Drew.

No you won't feel a thing Mr McIntyre. Says Genie.

Can I be a siren?. Asks Drew.

Yes Mr McIntyre whatever you want. Says Genie.

Okay do it make me a Siren. Says Drew.

with a wave of her hand Genie make Drew a Siren.

sing for me Drew see if you can enchant me?. Asks Wade.

He didn't have to be a Siren to enchant me oh and Wade you can't be enchanted you're in love with Wendy boy. Justin Laughs.

Don't call him Wendy you know it hurt Heath's feelings. Says Wade.

What Heath is in the pack. Asks Drew.

Yes and other pack Members you would Know are Jinder Mahal and Sheamus and Lara. Says Justin.

You are the new Member of the pack. Says Wade.

What creature are other pack Members. Asks Drew.

Jinder is my pet Harpie and Sheamus is a Sharkman. Says Genie.

Heath and Lara are complicated. Says Justin.

They eat other creatures and Lara is the one who made heath in to a creature. Says Wade.

You said not to overwhelm Drew. Says Justin.

Oh sorry Justin I only want to Answer Drew's questions. Says Wade.

Is wade in trouble for telling me about Heath and Lara. Asks Drew.

No it okay I was just joking with Wade. Answer Justin.


End file.
